The Highest Bidder
by Artemis Day
Summary: Tony calls Pepper late one night to ask for a pretty strange favor.


**A/N: Written for xxdustnight88 as part of the **womenofmcu's** Valentine's Day exchange.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Pepper had been working as Tony Stark's personal assistant for nine months, one week, and six days. Here's what she'd learned so far:

He drank dark roast coffee with two sugars and one milk.

His favorite band was AC/DC, and she was ninety-nine percent positive he secretly owned the rights to all their music.

He would wear the same pair of jeans multiple days in a row even though he had two closets full of designer clothes.

He preferred blondes with large breasts and long legs, though he'd happily take a brunette to his bed. Very few redheads, though. Not that she cared.

He had no concept of circadian rhythms and didn't realize he was the abnormal one, not everyone else.

That was how she found herself awake at two in the morning on February 14th, her ill-chosen pop song ringtone cutting holes in her skull with a rusty knife. Tony's face appeared on her call ID, grinning like a fool. He was drunk when she took it. Kind of mean, but sometimes, she needed a laugh.

She hit accept. Reminding herself that she made more in a month than most people made in a year, she refrained from cursing him out and settled for a non-committal, "Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"Club Forty on Eighth Avenue at six."

"Excuse me?"

"Be at Club Forty on Eighth Avenue at six o'clock tonight. I'll get Hogan to pick you up. Wear the most expensive outfit you have, and if you don't have anything that'll make you look suitably rich, buy whatever you need on my tab. Hogan will give you cash."

"Wait, Mr. Stark, I don't understand." She made the fatal mistake of looking at her glowing blue clock radio. Now her eyes were about to explode. "You want me to go to a club?"

"Club Forty. Eighth Avenue. There's going to be a charity bachelor auction and I need you to buy me."

"...why?"

"Because if you don't, Angelica Spooner will."

"Who's Angelica Spooner?"

"Some heiress I met at a party a few months ago. I was going to invite her back to my place, but it turns out, she's completely nuts and obsessed with me. So I must avoid her at all costs."

"She can't be that bad."

"She showed up at my office the next day in a wedding dress."

Okay, that was pretty bad.

"You know, there should be other women at the auction." Pepper didn't actually remember seeing that on Tony's schedule. Knowing him, he agreed after his seventh daiquiri and failed to remember until yesterday. "There's no guarantee she'll win."

"I'm not taking any chances." Pepper heard clanking in the background. Sounded like he was elbow deep in a radiator again. "I'm sorry if you had plans-"

She didn't, and they both knew it. She'd been between relationships since long before Stark Industries was on her radar.

"-but if you do this for me, I will give you anything you want. Extra pay, double vacation days, you name it. Just please, _please-_"

"Okay, relax. You don't have to beg." Not that she didn't kind of enjoy it. "I'll buy you at the auction and keep you far away from your bride-to-be."

She could _hear_ him shudder. "Thank you. I'll get Hogan to pick you up at five. Unless you need to run some errands or get your hair done or something?"

"No, that's fine." Pepper ran her fingers through her hair and hit multiple knots. She pushed through and managed to only wince in pain. "I can get myself ready. See you tonight, Mr. Stark."

"You are a dream, Ms. Potts."

He hung up and Pepper stared at the phone, watching the time change from 2:32 to 2:33. Now there was a sign-off she'd never heard before. Once, in her first week of work, he'd told her that her eyes sparkled when she laughed and left him mesmerized. She'd taken the compliment as it wasn't about her ass or her breasts, but assumed it was just him being his usual self; charming all the girls like a regular Casanova. Knowing she'd never in a million years say yes because that violated so many workplace regulations and just, in general, would be in poor taste.

Never did she think he actually meant it.

Because obviously, his type was elegant, classically beautiful Gwyneth Paltrow type women. Not mousy failed model Pepper Potts.

But the way he called her a dream, in the exact same tone he used to wax poetic about her eyes, almost like he did find her as beautiful as those other girls. Almost like he had a whole different reason to ask her for this favor.

Almost like…

Pepper rolled over and fell back asleep. By morning, she should be fully rested and returned to sanity.

* * *

Her nicest outfit was a midnight blue evening gown she bought at a boutique in Paris. It was made of a material she didn't know the name of but felt like wearing a waterfall. The neckline was on the lower side, but still presentable. The skirt molded to her body like a glove, flaring just a bit at the ankles. Pepper had yet to wear it, but the shopkeeper had insisted, in broken but passable English, that she was a dish in it and men would fall all over themselves for her.

Her doorman, a stone-faced man who could catch flies in midair, swallowed his tongue as scrambled to open the door for her, and Hogan forgot how to speak for a few seconds as he tried his best not to stare.

The shopkeeper was right. Good.

She'd showered earlier and given herself a simple updo. Her make-up was neatly applied and her nails cleaned and manicured. It was a quarter after five and there was nothing to do but get to the club with a half hour to spare.

Of course, traffic being what it was, she just barely made it before the clock struck six. Happy opened the door for her and handed her a platinum credit card.

"From Mr. Stark," he said. "There's fifty thousand on there. Should be more than enough to win the auction. Don't worry, it's in his name."

"Thanks, Happy," she said as the bouncer removed the velvet rope to allow her entry.

She checked her coat and entered the party. It was a swanky event devoid of the usual drunks grinding against each other to pounding dubstep beats. Instead, a pianist played a jazzy tune while men and women in their black-tie best sipped wine and talked about how great being rich was. Pepper recognized a few of them as Tony's business partners. They greeted her warmly and she responded in kind. Nobody was looking to make conversation, so she found an empty seat near the stage without much trouble.

A man stood at the podium organizing his notes. He was short and nearly bald with wire-rim glasses. When he coughed into the microphone, the feedback made Pepper's ears ring.

"Attention everyone. The auction will begin in five minutes. Please retrieve a paddle from the front desk if you haven't already."

Pepper's paddle was flat in her lap, made from polished cedar wood and lined with gold. Unnecessarily ornate to the highest degree, but just what she expected from the one percent of the one percent.

More people were filing into the dining room now. So many new voices, it was impossible to pick out more than one or two at a time. She distinctly heard a husband and wife arguing over the former's fixation on their twenty-something babysitter and a waiter rushing through the crowd with a fancy drink in hand.

"Your margarita, Miss Spooner."

Pepper turned all the way around in her seat. The waiter, grinning foolishly, handed the drink to a woman in a black sequin cocktail dress. She was blonde, leggy, and had boobs bigger than her head. Definitely Angelica. Despite her objectively pretty face and clear skin, Pepper couldn't say what made her especially attractive. She stared at the woman as long as she could without being noticed, and there wasn't a single distinguishing feature to be found. Maybe it was just the distance.

A bell rang, signaling the start of the night's main event. The balding man had fixed the microphone and now spoke without causing physical or emotional damage.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming. We'd like to take the opportunity to wish you all a happy Valentine's Day. We hope tonight will be a night to remember."

Some polite applause and then the balding man continued.

"We will begin with our charity bachelor auction. First up, we have Mr. Thomas Holloway, CFO, and co-founder of Datson-Holloway Incorporated. May I start the bidding at five thousand dollars?"

Pepper watched silently as each consecutive bachelor took the stage. She had no idea what Tony's place in line was or where he was sitting. Most of the men came out from behind a curtain, so it was possible he was back there having as many drinks as he needed to stand before the crowd like a piece of meat and hopefully not go home with someone who probably had his name carved into her arm. Not once did she raise her paddle, earning a few inquisitive looks from the women around her.

"I'm waiting for someone," she whispered when the stares wouldn't stop.

Mr. Blake Matthews of Hammertech sold for a cool forty thousand. Then the room hitched a collective breath as the man of the hour appeared.

"Last, but certainly not least," said the balding man, "Mr. Tony Stark needs no introduction. Let's start the bidding off at-"

Every paddle was in the air. So was Angelica Spooner.

"Twenty thousand!"

A few paddles went down, but most were furiously waving. Tony's eyes locked on Pepper, his smile turning horribly fake as he pleaded with her. This brought her back to the reason she was here and she rose to her feet.

"I bid twenty-five thousand," she said.

Angelica Spooner looked ready to leap across the room and tear Pepper apart like a rabid cheetah.

"Thirty thousand," she cried instead.

"Thirty thousand!" The balding man clapped his hands. "Very good. Do I hear thirty-five thousand? Thirty-five thousand, anyone?"

"Thirty-five thousand," a random woman in the audience yelled.

"Forty thousand," said Angelica.

"Forty-five thousand!"

This was actually getting pretty exciting. Even Tony seemed to be enjoying himself. He flashed Pepper a thumbs up, emboldening her to put an end to this once and for all. The credit card burned through her dress into her skin. Fifty thousand dollars. Even the biggest spenders wouldn't dare go that far all for one measly dinner date. Indeed, more than three-quarters of the paddles were down and what remained were held half-heartedly.

Pepper didn't dare look at Angelica, no matter how weirdly tempted she was to give the woman a smirk.

"Fif-"

"Seventy-five thousand dollars!"

A wave of gasps as Angelica pranced on stage and clung to Tony's arm, assured of her victory now that her insane bid was on the table. She whispered something in Tony's ear. He turned snow white and couldn't bother to fake smile anymore. Now, he just looked sick.

"Well, we have a real battle royale here tonight," the balding man cheered. "All right, seventy-five thousand. Do I hear eighty thousand?"

Crickets. Pepper couldn't move. Couldn't speak. It didn't matter in the slightest because Tony was her boss and a flirt and about as far from serious boyfriend-husband material one could get outside of convicted felons. Him going on a date with this woman meant nothing to her aside from the legal ramifications if she was as bad as Tony claimed. Otherwise, it wasn't anything for her to get involved in. Nothing she cared about.

He was just her boss.

But Angelica's hands on his arm and her lips in his ear…

"No one? All right." The balding man prepared his gavel. "That's seventy-five thousand dollars going once… going twice… s-"

"ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND!"

It didn't sound like Pepper's voice. If she hadn't felt the vibrations in her throat, she wouldn't have known it was her at all. Angelica's eyes bugged out. Tony looked like he'd just seen Jesus. The balding man sputtered and nearly dropped his gavel.

"Wha- you- you can't-" Pepper kind of liked how presumptuous Angelica had been in going on stage. In the proper lighting, it was now perfectly clear how unpretty she really was.

"That's it," a male voice snapped from the audience. Then a middle-aged man stood up. "Angelica, get down here. It's over."

"But daddy," she whined, "you said-"

"I said no more than seventy thousand. _No more._ Now move. We're going home."

It took a few more seconds of pouting and clutching Tony's arm with her tentacles, but finally, she uncurled herself and stomped off stage, muttering obscenities.

The crowd was silent as father and daughter left the room. He could still be heard yelling at her for embarrassing him even as the balding man cleared his throat and brought the event back to order.

"All right. That was… well, I think it's safe to say we have a winner! Sold to Virginia Potts for one hundred thousand dollars. Thank you so much, Ms. Potts."

Pepper waved awkwardly as those daring enough to applaud whistled and whooped for her. She stepped towards the stage where Tony was shaking hands with the balding man. They left after Pepper handed over the card and signed a few papers promising to clean out her bank account to pay for a dinner with her boss. The whole process made her head spin and her stomach churn, even after Tony took the organizers aside and most likely arranged to cover the payment himself.

"Hell of a show, Potts," he said while they waited for Hogan to bring the car around.

"Tony, I'm so sorry," she said, playing with her dress and leaving behind unsightly wrinkles. "I know I was only supposed to bid fifty thousand. I didn't mean to let it get so out of hand."

"What are you talking about? You did exactly what I told you to."

"But you gave me fifty thousand and I ended up bidding twice that."

"So? I have twelve more cards just like it. Even if I didn't, I'd give every cent I have and most of my major organs not to go home with Alex Forrest over there."

"That reminds me," Pepper looked around but thankfully didn't see Angelica. "What was she saying to you up there?"

Tony shivered as beads of sweat dripped down his face. "Let's just say I'm really glad I don't believe in love spells. And that I didn't drink the wine."

"Okay then," Pepper took him by the arm without thinking. "Let's get a move on."

"Yes indeed," Tony took a breath to calm himself down. "How does Monica's sound to you? Or maybe the Dancing Goose?"

"What's the Dancing Goose?"

"This little hole in the wall I found one night while bar hopping in college," Tony said. "It's a lot ritzier than it sounds and they make amazing crepes. I think it's a great date location."

"Are you saying we should actually go on a date?"

Tony shrugged. "I mean, you did spend one hundred thousand dollars on me. Just because I'm paying it doesn't mean you shouldn't get my money's worth."

Pepper tried not to laugh. She really did. "You know there are a few big reasons why you and I can't date. Reasons which I have listed to you several times already."

"Yeah, I was thinking we could skip that part and just go for the crepes." Tony tried to look endearing and innocent with his puppy dog eyes. If Pepper was a giggling fangirl, it would've worked like a charm. When she didn't break, he sighed. "Okay, tell you what, we go for a friendly dinner and talk about work and other boring stuff. So instead of being a couple, we're just two co-workers chatting over a candlelit dinner on Valentine's Day. Sound good?"

Part of Pepper wanted to say no, and not at all for the right reasons. "I suppose an impromptu work meeting in a public place followed by returning to our separate homes at a reasonable hour would be all right."

Tony slumped a little. "You sound like my junior prom date's dad."

"Or I could just go home."

"No, no, friendly work not-date is fine. I can live with that."

Happy arrived with the car and honked the horn. He didn't say a word as they got in the backseat, which Pepper made a note to give him a good tip for. She sat several inches from Tony, nodding along as he sung the Dancing Goose's praises, interspersed with directions on how to get there for Happy. As they pulled into the street, Pepper caught sight of Angelica in the rearview mirror. She stormed down the steps with her father, her heel snapping on the bottom step and sending her plummetting forward. She landed face first in a puddle from the morning's rainfall, ruining her hair and dress.

Pepper was not someone who took pleasure in other people's suffering, she really wasn't, but she couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach as Angelica struggled to stand with tears running down her face. Nor could she stop herself from 'accidentally' laying her hand on Tony's forearm and squeezing.


End file.
